April Smiles - Otoya Ittoki
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Happy Birthday Otoya! Our energetic little redhead is born on April 11th! But he even though he's excited, he doesn't quite know what he wants to spend the day doing. So, having a talk with his favourite roommate may just give him a nudge into making a decision
**Happy Birthday Otoya! Still my number one character in this anime, love ya!**

* * *

"But Tokiyaaaaa I'm too excited to sleep!" the energetic redhead bounced (not too gently) on his bed, staring intently at his roommate.

"You're going to break that bed if you don't keep still on it, you know" Tokiya subtly scolded out of pure habit (and the secret fact he was worried for Otoya's safety - a bored Ittoki was worse than an overly energetic or upset one). "And what's the special occasion for April 11th then?"

"It's my birthday silly!" Then he frowned slightly and looked at Tokiya with a mocking insulted expression. "Baka, Tokiya! How could you forget something so special?! I remembered your birthday and everyone else's last year!"

Tokiya inwardly smirked - even he had to eventually admit (even if it was just to himself) that Otoya could be cute without trying. The former solo idol stood up and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, tapping at it for a moment or two before putting it down again and turning to face his roommate. "Well, since it surprisingly looks like I have a free schedule tomorrow, what would you like to do?"

Otoya's entire being lit up at the fortunate opportunity placed before him on a silver platter - the golden opportunity to spend his special day in Tokiya's company even if the others were busy. "I wan-" then he stopped his reply abruptly, face twisting into one of concentrated thought. What _did_ he want to do tomorrow? He hadn't really thought about doing anything since he'd spent last year planning out the others' parties for this year. He hadn't thought about himself first - which was typical Otoya Ittoki behaviour. "I don't know what I wanna do Tokiya".

"Well, was there anything you did for the others that you want to do for yourself?"

"But I can't do that Tokiya!"

"Why not?"

"Because birthdays are special and the parties I planned for the others were their special ones. So they must absolutely stay that way, okay?"

Tokiya sighed softly. "If you say so, Otoya. Why don't you try getting some sleep in before the date rolls over at last, and then we can decide what to do in the morning. We do have the whole day, don't forget".

"No, wait, I know now!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I wanna get to know you better Tokiya. That's what I want to spend my birthday doing. And, maybe not just you. I kinda wanna get to know the others better too if they're around!"

"And why would this be, may I ask?"

"Because even thought we're a good group of friends and band then...then...you're all my very best friends in the world. I've never had friends like you guys. Not even at the orphanage! And...I guess I consider you all to be my family..." Small tears shone in the corners of red eyes and Otoya quickly wiped them away before standing up and walking over to Tokiya with a small spring in his step to give him a tight hug round the waist.

Tokiya was a little surprised at the contact (although he shouldn't have been, knowing Otoya) but he complied and patted the soft red locks gently, an arm placed around his shoulders. "That truly means a lot Otoya, thank you. I'm certain Syo, Natsuki, Cecil, Ren, Masato and Nanami would all appreciate the thought too". The T of STARISH smiled outwardly this time and returned the hug fully, feeling Otoya's natural light radiate into the shadows of his heart once more and chase them away. For someone like Otoya - so carefree, energetic, joyful and radiant - there was always something they could do to bring out the good in people. Tokiya, at first, never believed he would ever get along with the boy that was like a breathing replica of his solo idol's personality. But he was soon proven wrong and he wouldn't change anything about the experience.

"Tokiya?"

"Hm?"

"You never hug me willingly, I normally have to hug you longer than this for you to hug me back".

He glanced at the clock to see that April 11th had finally arrived. "Consider it a birthday gift" he chuckled.

"Yay! Tokiya-styled presents are the best ones!"

* * *

 **He's too adorable, I have waited so long (about 2 months) to write this little piece. I was gonna have the whole group throw Otoya a party of his own because in all my others he's going to plan their parties - like he said so in this one - but then since he's the second in the year for a birthday (I don't know when Cecil's is lol) then that kinda ruined my plan so I thought some cute fluffy TokiOto would do the trick in clearing that up ^_^**

 **And yes, just like on Ren's birthday (Feb 14th) I am wearing my little chibi Otoya figurine on my necklace today.**

 **Hm, I think the next birthday(s) are Syo, Natsuki and possibly Kaoru...?**


End file.
